Becoming Soft
by thehee
Summary: Aizen Sosuke was no longer the terrifying enemy. He was not an equal, but close to it. The man made it his duty to please Ichigo. [AizenIchi, Oneshot, AU, OOC, yaoi, language]


**Warnings: OOC (because really Ichigo would not turn against Soul Society), AU, yaoi, naughty language**

**Word Count: 4980**

* * *

"Your mouth is sinful."

"Not as sinful as you," the teen grinned. His pearly whites presented in a boastful manner, tongue slipping around the popsicle. Luscious lips pursed against the length of the slippery surface, suckling the strawberry juice right out of the ice cream. That sinful tongue darted forward to lick from the bottom to the top, lips currently wrapped around the treat.

Aizen bit back a shudder.

The shinigami had done wonders to his libido. He definitely had no regrets in capturing the wicked boy as his own— making him the queen to his kingdom. Although Ichigo had a few spiteful retorts at such a title, but that did not cease the lord of Hueco Mundo from using it. He simply kept it in mind not to proclaim it around said teenager.

It did not help that the espada were gleefully addressing Ichigo as their queen. Ichigo would hiss that it was out of disrespect causing Aizen to give a few witty remarks in regards to that sentiment.

Their queen was currently sitting on the vast bed in Aizen's quarters. His legs were crossed a bit haphazardly on the white, silk sheets. One of his hands held a pink popsicle while the other lazily rested atop his knee. The thing not lazy about Ichigo was his mouth. It skillfully worked the popsicle, as if the treat actually wanted a job done to it.

Taking a moment to compose his budding nerves, Aizen leaned closer. The flat of his palm gently stroked down the expanse of Ichigo's back, mapping out the soft sun-kissed skin. His hand readily rubbed into lean muscles, kneading away tense spots. This elicited a pretty moan to bless Aizen's ears. The teen's back appeared to be one big erogenous zone.

Indeed, his back was exposed, but Ichigo was not naked.

No, that was how his outfit was created.

Once Ichigo had kissed his old life behind, the first thing to change was his clothes. Aizen had the most talented of his arrancar servants sew up the ensemble and it suited the teen, if Aizen said so himself. The front was rather modest. The top had a high collar much like the one Orihime had worn, covering the teen's neck from view. The sleeves were long, snugly covering the entire way down to the tops of Ichigo's hands, ending in a triangular formation, the tips of the triangles resting over the first knuckle of the teen's middle fingers. That was outlined in the outfit's signature black. The back of the top cascaded down, hovering an inch or two above the floor. The tail of it was finely spilt into two symmetrical halves and outlined in black. Where Ichigo's back was, an oval was cut to reveal the gorgeous expanse of skin. Ichigo's hakama was a pristine white, falling into its characteristic seven-folds. His tabi and zori were the usual ones given to all inhabitants of Las Noches.

Yes, the uniform was made for Ichigo.

Unfortunately, but not surprisingly, the teen had hated it in the beginning. He was ready to turn and walk his pretty bottom back to the Soul Society simply because— how did he put it— he was not_ eye_ _candy_ for Aizen or anyone else in Las Noches to feast on.

What a silly boy, Aizen mused, Ichigo was eye candy to him whether his outfit revealed skin or not.

With a lot of coaxing, and reiatsu, Aizen finally got the teen to comply. The shinigami had complained that the outfit left his body feeling cold, but Aizen simply replied that there was no breeze inside of the walls of Las Noches. Every place Ichigo was allowed to venture was nicely set to room temperature. How could he possibly be cold? The lord of Las Noches saw through that one.

Back to the present situation, Aizen drew soft circles with the pad of his index finger on the dip of Ichigo's back. The teen hissed, sucking on the popsicle faster than before, making it obvious with lewd slurps. Aizen was ready to pry the blasted treat from his fingers and throw it across the room. But that was so out of character and he did not want to make a mess of his perfect bedroom.

"Ichigo, hurry with that. My patience is running thin." He warned in a seductive tone near the teen's ear. He could feel the shiver that ran up Ichigo's spine while he mewled around the treat. Another spot that seemed to trigger the teen's arousal. Just the softness of his breath over the boy's ear got him going.

Aizen knew Ichigo would understand it was a warning because he was use to the punishments that usually followed when he did not obey. Aizen stated it was his way of training the shinigami. Yes, Ichigo had willingly switched sides, but that did not mean his stubbornness and rebellious nature had left the equation. Whenever he got the chance, Ichigo would shoot a scowl in his direction and roar a river full of complaints.

The teen even started to act in this unruly manner in front of the espada. He tested the waters by speaking against Aizen's word at one of the meetings.

All of his espada were seated in their normal seats. Ichigo was seated at the other end of the table directly across from Aizen. Originally, the man wanted Ichigo right next to him, but the teen said it was only fair he got the other end of the table to assert his position to the espada. They had two rulers now.

Deeming the explanation a good one, Aizen allowed him to do so.

Anyway, the ex-soul reaper had raised his disagreement in front of the espada. He was pointing out flaws in Aizen's presentation. It reminded the man of when Ichigo was their enemy and how he would valiantly stand in front of them with some heroic speech prepared.

Were they not equals now?

No, they were not equals.

Aizen would always be superior and Ichigo knew that. It was no surprise the teen would stand his ground regardless of the fact that they were on the same side.

Grimmjow had begun laughing at the teen's performance, Nnoitra joined in. Baraggan scoffed at the sight while Harribel's eyes fell upon Aizen, her eyebrow quirking up. "Way to show it to him, queen!" The brute sexta barked, hand wiping at nonexistent tears. _How comical._ Ulquiorra did not even blink, but breathed the word "trash."

And then Ichigo halfheartedly joined in on the laughing.

He paid for it that day. Aizen had punished him before the espada, delivering him an immense amount of spiritual pressure that brought him to his knees, pulling the air from his lungs— he was lucky that was all he was given in front of them— he was also punished privately. There was not a being in all of the universes that could make Aizen look like a fool. But, by god, did Ichigo try.

So Ichigo was use to how Aizen spoke his warnings. Especially in the bedroom. If not, he would be given hours and hours of intense pleasure with no release, constant empty orgasms. His entire form would break out in a sweat, toes curling tightly and hands fisting, not being able to answer the sweet call of his throbbing arousal.

"Something on your mind, _Sosuke_?" The teen practically purred, facing him. The corner of his mouth curled into a smirk, eyes gleaming with something along the lines of curiosity and a hint of desire. The popsicle was just a stick that rested on its plate. Yes, Aizen had made the teen bring a plate to accompany the treat. He cared too much about his sheets to let a drop of that substance ruthlessly stain them.

The only delicious treat allowed to stain Aizen's sheets was Ichigo's seed.

"You amuse me, Ichigo." He smiled. "It still shocks me that you can tease and invade my thoughts even though I already have you," he admitted in a fluid manner, "it reminds me of how much control you have over me." Aizen was quite humbled at the fact. His lips gently caressed over Ichigo's cheek.

"Oh— Really?" The youth wore an expression of surprise, jaw dropping slightly. His eyes questioning Aizen and then his tone turned to something more devious. "Because I could have _sworn_ it was the other way around, Lord Aizen."

How cheeky the boy was. A deep chuckle rumbled inside of Aizen's chest, palm slipping from the teen's back to rest in the locks of his orange hair. No doubt that trait was from Isshin. They were both rather mouthy, in the brunette's opinion. It was as if they had no filter. At least Ichigo had enough sense to choose some of his words wisely— Isshin had not acquired such a skill. The two managed to get themselves in the worst situations. Aizen had witnessed it with the burly, boastful father way back when and now with his quick-tempered son.

Aizen cleared his throat, "with a mouth like that, it soon will be."

"By all means, fill this mouth with your control."

The brunette nearly snorted— _nearly_— but he did not. "Not tonight, Ichigo, I want to try something new."

"Ooh, you know how much I love surprises," Ichigo said with a grin.

"Lay back, darling," the brunette practically purred. His body was thrumming with pleasure for the youth next to him. His libido was soaring. Aizen had been a man of many pursuits in his soul reaper days. He could effortlessly point out each and every soul reaper that had lain in his bed. It took no thought. Some had even returned for many more nights of passion.

One could argue the brunette was insatiable, but when he started his lengthy rule over Las Noches his sex life took a dive into the nonexistent category. Once every decade or so, Gin and him would end up sharing sheets, enveloping themselves in hours of heat and sexual sustenance, but Aizen had gradually become tired. The wait was long, completely random, and not to mention the entire obstacle that was purely Ichimaru Gin. There were times when Gin had tried to top the brunette— that was never going to happen and it seemed it was Gin's mission to have it happen.

Fortunately for Aizen, a beautiful ex-soul reaper had entered into his life and was eager to have sex every time the opportunity arose as if they were wild rabbits. Even when it wasn't the right time to indulge in such pleasures, Ichigo had managed to turn it into one. Granted, Ichigo had no experience whatsoever, but he was willing to learn and more than enthusiastic to try out just about everything.

Some things more than others-

The teen was against the idea of adding in another person, he said it was because all of Aizen's choices were "gross," but the older man had a feeling it was because Ichigo had no desire to share him. He probably would have been willing to explore another body, bathe in another heat, but would choke up at the idea of someone else's hands on Aizen. He had seen the malice that occupied those amber eyes when Aizen brought up a conquest from the past.

So threesomes were out of the question.

He was also against public sex, but simply because Aizen was asking _a little _too much when suggesting that Ichigo should boldly drop to his knees and proceed to blow him underneath the table as Aizen commenced an espada meeting. Of course, with enough coaxing and likely threats, the older shinigami could get the teen to follow through with the idea, but he did not want to deal with a very upset teen afterward. It was tough to coax Ichigo out of one of his terrible moods.

Aizen was positive the teen would be open to public sex if it meant trying to hide the sex from the unknowing people around. However, the older man was not sure when they could attempt this. Everyone in all of Las Noches knew the two were having sex, so what was the point of hiding it? Aizen saw none.

Aizen was still leaning more to the idea of adding another person. The man was well aware of Ichigo's straying eyes. There were times the youth would _secretly_ seize an eyeful of the Sexta when he watched him spare with other arrancars. Not really a secret to Aizen. Ichigo would need to catch his breath at the way Grimmjow's muscles flexed and glistened throughout the hard workout, proceeding to lick over his drying lips a bit too openly. If the Sexta noticed, the teen would quickly turn away— putting on an oblivious charade, whistling with a flushed face.

Ichigo had also taking a liking to the Primera.

The lord of Las Noches was against leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow alone, but he felt no qualms toward Starrk. The two would spend evenings, noted if the Primera was awake, conversing about strange human traditions. Starrk was intrigued and Ichigo was willing to explain whatever practices the Primera questioned. They had formed a friendship, but sometimes Ichigo would acquire a beet red face while he tried to force Starrk off of him. The coyote would succumb to a deep sleep and manage to get his perfectly built body splayed across the teen. Aizen found it amusing as Ichigo crawled out from under the heavy muscle, muttering soft curses with his cheeks relentlessly sporting a bright red blush.

Aizen had ventured the prospect of adding those two into the mix— it caused the teen to sharply inhale before replying with a firm "no." Aizen could only ponder over the thought of what Ichigo would have done if he was single and presented in front of either espada. He was sure the teen would not be saying "no" with such familiarity.

"Sosuke, if you don't stop thinking right now, I am going to take what I want," the teen chided playfully. His hands grabbed the front of the older man's jacket, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What is it you want, Kurosaki Ichigo?" He continued the playful banter, wanting to entertain the teen's schemes.

"Oh, I want something new too, but probably not what you were going to give me," he snickered. His eyes gleamed with devious intentions. It seemed the ex-soul reaper was getting the desire to top Aizen as well. He did not need to tell him, Aizen was well acquainted with that look. Softly chuckling, he gently pushed the teen back on the mattress.

"Maybe in the next life, Ichigo."

"Bah-" the redhead huffed and then was quickly silenced when a skillful hand started to pull apart his hakama. The brunette fished out Ichigo's hardening length, pushing the folds of the hakama away entirely. Hands undid the front of Ichigo's top to expose a well-toned torso covered in smooth, milky skin. Leaning forward, Aizen cupped the redhead's balls and slowly began to stroke the base of the rising length with a firm grip.

He quirked his mouth into a smirk, sliding his tongue across his upper lip to hint at what was to come. "Wait- didn't you just say not until my next life? Did I freakin' die?" The younger male stuttered between heavy breaths. His hips started to twitch upward when Aizen's lips got closer to his heated arousal.

"You will not dominate my untouched bottom, but you will dominate my mouth."

"Wait- Your u-untouched what? You mean like-" the teen swallowed thickly, hips rolling forward to undergo more pressure from Aizen's warm hands, "Like you've never been fucked?"

Aizen tsked softly, shaking his head a little while his lips loomed mere inches away from the teen's throbbing sex. "What a distasteful choice of words, Ichigo. But, yes, I've never been dominated in such a manner. You can get many ideas, but you will not follow through with them, understand?" His grin was tender and then he surrounded the thick head of Ichigo's cock with his moist lips.

Ichigo was not as long as Aizen, but his cock had a nice girth to it. It completely filled his mouth. He slowly inched down the length, feeling it twitch against his tongue as his nose met with the soft hairs above the base. The brunette was going to have to pester Ichigo again on doing away with the hair. It was light and soft, but still noticeable. Ichigo grunted, hips easing forward, Aizen quickly stopping the movement with his hands as he pinned the teen to the mattress. Delicate fingers danced across the sensitive skin of Ichigo's balls, pressing the sack closer to the base of Ichigo's cock before swallowing around the girth. Ichigo moaned loudly, pants breaking the beautiful sound.

He whimpered, reaching down to grip Aizen's locks of brown hair that fell in front of his face instead of slicked back into their signature look. Aizen moaned around him, making a soft _mmm_ right on the hot flesh, finally bobbing his head back and forth in a fluid rhythm.

"Please, fuck- Sosuke, don't stop. P-please," he begged with eyes full of lust. They were more golden than amber now. "I've been good, YES- Ah, yes! I've b-been so good, give it to me." The wanton moans were easily slipping from the teen's juicy lips while Aizen continued his ministrations. His dark brown orbs were raised, looking up to drink in the sight of his lover in complete bliss. It made his whole body hum with arousal, his own length straining underneath the folds of his clothes.

Sliding his salivating mouth up the hot rod, tracing slow circles around the head, the older shinigami drew back to admire the writhing body underneath him. Only his upper body was allowed to move, but move he did. Ichigo arched his back, cheeks conveying a light blush while his eyebrows were furrowed tightly. Leisurely stroking the teen's length, base to tip, over and over, seemingly slower as each second passed, Ichigo groaned loudly and opened his eyes to point a lethal glare in Aizen's direction. Aizen fondled the redhead's balls with a smirk plastered on his thin lips.

"Aizen Sosuke, I swear!" He cried out, eyes squinting through the pleasure that shot up his body, white spots spreading across his vision, his entire being shuddering in delight. "Dammit- just fuck me already!"

"Oh, Ichigo, to think I give you something I've never given you and you repay me with a smart mouth," Aizen sighed dramatically, completely out of fashion, while his hands released the teen's tightening balls. "That means you will be doing all the work from this point on." Without another word, the brunette lied back against the pillows. He rested the back of his head on his folded arms, eyes never leaving Ichigo.

The redhead groaned, pulling his weight to sit up. He took a few deep breaths and then fetched the vial of clear liquid. "It's good you are letting me do all the work, you teasing bastard," Ichigo retorted. There was no hint of playfulness in his tone— his arousal was eroding his better judgment. Aizen let it pass. "Do I gotta prepare myself? I know how you like to watch, but I don't think I can even handle that, I'm going crazy here!"

"To think of all those punishments you have endured and you still cannot prolong your orgasm, well, if you want to take me without preparation, you may," Aizen smiled. It was one of those ominous smiles. He was expecting a very upset, a very sore Ichigo to invade his bedroom in the near future. But if the teen did not have enough insight to predict this, he would have to learn through experience.

Ichigo scoffed, returning to the bed to quickly undress his older lover. He took a moment to admire Aizen's dick. His balls were heavy, erection standing proud with a slight curve upward. What he lacked in width, he gained in length. He did not possess a skinny girth, but he was not as deliciously wide as Ichigo was. However, it did not mean he was not thick enough to spread the teen's insides mercilessly. Ichigo propped himself up and lowered to straddle Aizen's hips like his lap was made solely for the teen. Maybe it was- Aizen mused. He was positive the teen was born to solely please his cock, so maybe he was created to give that cock to Ichigo. Reaching back, Ichigo spread the cold liquid over his hot sex. It chilled his skin and caused his body to shiver, but he swallowed his hiss.

"You'll be thanking me that I didn't prepare myself in a second, I'm going to be so damn tight for you," the redhead's voice had lowered, laced with seduction. "Don't hold back, _Aizen-sama_, I need you." Fuck. It was not every day Ichigo delved into the realm of dirty talking, but when he did, it struck a loud chord within Aizen. He swallowed thickly, guiding those sinful hips with his hands and Ichigo positioned his tight pucker over his throbbing head. The brunette's eyes were half-mast, darkened with lust, need, watching the redheaded imp sink onto him, his cock pushing inside of the tight ring of muscles. Said imp was releasing moans and mewls, throwing his head back with a loud curse. His body was worshipping Aizen right down to his dick.

Now Ichigo was completely seated on the brunette's cock, starting to grind his ass on Aizen's thighs. The teen's sack was ghosting over the skin of the brunette's pelvis, length as hard as it ever was. It was such a dirty sight, a sight Aizen would never want to erase. He yearned for this sight, craved for it every single night. Tight walls clenched around him, eliciting a low moan to escape his parted lips. A slight haze obstructed his vision— eyes daring to roll back and sacrifice his body to Ichigo's loving tightness. The redhead took no time to relax and started to impale himself on Aizen's cock. The bouncing of his hips never ceasing, continuing on, over and over again and drilling Aizen into the mattress with the sheer power. Ichigo's cock and balls bounced along with the rough movement. He was moaning loudly, Aizen's name finding its way into those loud curses.

The pleasure was white hot, seeming to never end and Aizen did not want it to end. He wanted to lose his entire sense of self in this passion. His hands moved from Ichigo's hips to his ass cheeks, spreading the tantalizing flesh apart to thrust his cock deeper into the teen's tight hole. He moved along with the hypnotic rhythm of Ichigo's hips, pulling more of those delicious cries from the redhead's mouth.

The youth hunched over to claw his fingers against Aizen's chest, the older shinigami growled loudly for him to hear. Ichigo mewled in return, driving himself back harder onto his pulsing dick. His body slapped against Ichigo's, increasing the fast pace if that was even humanly possible. His young lover was wantonly begging for more, reaching out to grip the tall headboard above Aizen, roughly clawing at the metal instead of the brunette's flesh. He was so close, he could feel his climax beckoning him to enter orgasm, but Aizen wanted to live in this heat for much longer than his body would allow.

"Oh- baby- fuck! G-give it to m-me-ee," the redhead's moans were broken with every harsh thrust. Panting heavily, Aizen closed his eyes, gave into the tight heat that pooled inside of his abdomen. His cock struck Ichigo's prostrate with each slam, suddenly toppling Ichigo over to have the teen on his back.

Those golden brown orbs widened in surprise and then he wrapped his long legs around Aizen's waist, thighs squeezing him tightly, but not as tight as his inner walls were around his throbbing cock.

"L-like this?" he managed to husk in the youth's ear, ramming the teen into the mattress over and over.

Ichigo could barely breath, broken cries flooding their bedroom.

Aizen groaned in his throat, hands pinning Ichigo's arms over his head, nails curling into the soft flesh of his wrists, leaving red marks in their wake. He pressed against Ichigo to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Their moans vibrated on each other's tongues, soon gasping through the kiss for air. Then the immense bliss hit like a solid wall of hot white fuzz. He shut his eyes tightly- the brunette continued to rock hard into Ichigo as his seed filled his hole to the brim.

The redhead wailed loudly, arching his body into Aizen's and met his own climax, white seed spurting onto their abdomens.

The two rode out their orgasms until they were a pile of ragged breathing and tired limbs.

The older shinigami slumped into his young lover, humming with pleasure, love and other blissful things. Ichigo gently pushed him, wincing when Aizen pulled out— white essence sliding out of his hole. "Damn, you really gave it to me, huh?" the teen remarked with a haughty grin on his full lips.

"Shouldn't I be the one wearing such a look?"

"Heh, I got what I wanted," Ichigo declared, throwing an arm over him and settling his face against his chest.

"Indeed, you did, but I got what I wanted too."

"Oh, trust me, I know you did. As long as both of our bodies are piles of goo, ne?"

"Goo-" Aizen cooed softly with a light laugh following. His arms wrapped around the teen's lithe frame, nuzzling his nose into the soft orange tresses. "Yes, goo. What if we add another body to this pile of goo, like, hm, I don't know, maybe Grimmjow-"

"Hey! Shut up," the teen muttered, "ruining a perfectly nice moment by bringing up that idiot. Making me think I'm not enough."

"Ah, but you are enough, Kurosaki Ichigo. I simply would like to see how a cock looks when it takes you in every position."

"Ugh- Sosuke, really, shut up!" The teen was red, pinching at the brunette's shoulder. "Pervert."

"I'll take that title with pride if it means sharing a bed with you every night," the male smiled, a genuine smile. The redhead only turned redder, launching up to steal a quick peck from Aizen. His lips were plush, slightly moist from a mixture of sweat and drool. A lewd being was living inside of Kurosaki Ichigo. Aizen was very fond of this being. It turned his young lover into a sex-driven fiend.

The man knew it was not his hollow.

He had a few encounters with that dastardly creature, he may have been sexual, but he hated Aizen down to his very core. The hollow made it clear he wanted to dominate Aizen, fuck him until he was dry and claim him his bitch. That vile creature was nowhere near Ichigo when the two indulged in their regular hot, passionate sex. Aizen was sure of that. So the man could only assume Ichigo was hiding another being inside of him when they made love. Usually the teen was scowling and embarrassed around the hint of sex, but during the act he was eagerly ready to be taken again and again. He became playful, forgetting his regular antics.

Ichigo hummed, tracing random lines across the brunette's chest, looking up at him underneath soft eyelashes. "Imagine the day when I kick you out of this bed and make you sleep on the couch," a snicker followed the thought.

Aizen pondered over it with a light smirk on his features. His arms tightened around the youth. "That day shall never come because even if I am the one who is wrong, you will be the one occupying the couch." Ichigo scowled, eyebrows furrowing before Aizen continued. "Although, I do not think such an arrangement could last long. I cannot obtain a goodnight's rest without you in bed with me."

"Good or else I'd take your sex privilege away for a very long time-"

"My sex privilege? Ichigo, don't forget you are lying with a king. I think it is _your _privilege."

"Shut up, it's your privilege. I'm the one taking it, so I'm the one deciding when your cock is allowed to give it," the redhead shot back. Maybe he had a point. No, he had a point. Aizen was not against making low moves, but he would never forcefully take Ichigo in such an intrusive manner. He did not want to give Ichigo more of a reason to hate him. They had grown a strong bond.

At first, their relationship was on unstable grounds. Ichigo was wary of Aizen, what he could do to him if he let his guard down. He was reluctant to let his ex-enemy in to a certain extent. Ichigo was not afraid to turn back on his decision. The Soul Society had their doors open for him. They had good reason too as well— this was their most powerful, prized shinigami. They were constantly trying to persuade him to come back. It took a long time for Ichigo to cut that tie. The teen was finally opening up, deciding his choice to betray his friends was the best decision. Doing such a degrading thing to Ichigo would shatter their trust instantly. Aizen knew the teen would not hesitate to return to his old home. It was not worth it. He was becoming soft because of the teen, but no one needed to know that.

"It is my privilege. Do not take it from me, Ichigo."

"Thought never crossed my mind," he whispered. Their lips meeting in a tender kiss and soon they were both pulled into a sweet slumber.

* * *

**Keeping this a oneshot for now, but I had so much fun with it that there is a good chance I'll do a sequel or something.**

**Edit: Has a sequel now! :-)**


End file.
